Raccoon days
by so-damn-mishalicious
Summary: Rocket catches a cold and Quill has to look out for him. Lots of fluff and friendshipy feelings included... Prompted by a sick and Rocket-obsessed friend of mine *cough* beware of (partly made-up) spoilers at the end!


_The first part of a FF Oneshot I wrote for a friend of mine… I'm bored and maybe you like it. The prompts were:_  
><em>Guardians of the Galaxy - Peter cares for Rocket as the raccoon gets sick for the first time. Mild feelings, friendship and fluff, some mentions of ugly pasts… well enjoy!<em>

It was over. He felt it - deep inside his body he knew. He had fought a lot of battles and survived much crazy shit but this time… he was sure: there was no coming back for him. Rockets' gaze wandered to Quill his comrade sitting by his side a look of worry written on his face. A heavy cough shook his body to the core, his breathing problems amplifying. He didn't know anymore wether he felt hot or cold or both at the same time… all this made him feel numb and dizzy.  
>"Quill… I'm not gonna make it…" he rasped out weakly, watching the brunette pointedly shaking his head, "there's no need to lie… I can feel it. If I…you know… please make sure Drax won't get what's in my workshop! He's only-"<br>"Rocket stop being such a drama queen already," Peter took the cloth from his head, changing it with a fresh cool one "you only caught a cold man! You're talking like you're dying out there in some battlefield or shit!".  
>"But it feels like it," the stubborn raccoon glared at his care taker "I don't get sick - I never was sick before! I'm telling you this is absolute bullshit and I'm dying here!".<p>

A coughing fit interrupted the start of another hysterical fit and Peter silently thanked the heavens for it. He didn't mind to look after his friend while the others were out buying medicine but this… was just crazy.  
>"Well looks like there's only a first time fuzzy," Peter tried to find a more comfortable position in the chair he had settled upon but it was simply no use "you take your medicine, sleep a lot and eat some soup for the next days and you'll be fit as ever building bombs to blow up some moons and stuff. So please - just stop complaining.<br>You're only making it harder for us both.".

Rocket grumbled something he didn't quite catch but there were no further arguments until the needed medicine arrived. Opening the lid the pilot drew a larger potion into the necessary cup and handed it towards his friend. "Well here comes the medicine train - open up your tunnel like ah!". Of course the terran wording was lost on the bounty hunter who just watched him with a puzzled expression. "Quill just like I said before… you have some serious problems man…". The raccoon nosed the cup of liquid, the disgust clear on his features. "What's dat supposed to be? You trying to poison me?! No way I'm taking this nah ah!" crossing his arms like a petulant child the stubborn mammal expected this subject to be over - totally forgetting the only propably even more stubborn creature in the universe listening to the name of Peter Jason Quill.

"So if that's your last words… I have no other way then tell Gamora about this." Rockets eyes widened in shock before they narrowed into a glare "you wouldn't dare!".  
>The self proclaimed Star-Lord just shrugged his shoulders, "oh you leave me no chance: I tried my best to convince you of the easy way but if you continue to refuse…well you know who she can be…". A shudder -this time not from his cold - wrecked the small body of the mechanic. Yeah he knew better then to upset Gamora… he still had some unhealed bruises from previous "discussions" he didn't want to remember. "You're a monster you know that?!" he growled while taking back his medicine cup and swallowing the brew down in one gulp.<br>Peter smiled happily while the other still tried to compensate the disgusting taste, "you're welcome buddy!".

He happened to stay at Rocket's side even as the other fell asleep soon after taking his meds. Listening to his music he thought back to the time when he was in Rockets place and his mother was sitting at his bedside, cooking him chicken soup and petting his hair while she hummed quietly to him, assuring him we woukd be getting better soon. Rocket never had a family or someone who had cared for him other then Groot - and it were moments like this where he wished his mother was here to tell him what to do. Cautious not to wake his patient he extended his hand and ran his finger through the soft fur on Rockets head. The smaller one relaxed a bit in his sleep after tensing shortly so Peter counted this as win. Stroking absently his mind began to wander until a small voice brought him back. "What…are you doing?".

If anyone asked he'd decline that he flinched - maybe caught a little by suprise but Star-Lord and flinching were not two sides of a coin.  
>"Well I thought you might like it, but I can stop if you want.".<br>Rocket studied his face for some seconds before shaking his head as much as he could without causing more pain, "No it's…fine… I was just irritated. No one ever did this for me… well maybe Groot and Drax this one time but the whole…staying by my side. The only times I can remember were back in Halfworld when the doctors injected us with their newest poisons, studying us for reactions…".

Peter knew it was just as painful for Rocket to speak about Halfworld as talking about his family for him and the seething hot anger bubbled up in his chest again to punish those bastard that had hurt his friend so badly. He tried to not let it show on the outside but he only managed a weak smile and couldn't even keep his hands from trembling, "well not going to happen here Rocky… just close your eyes and nap some more I'll make sure everything else is ok.". His friend nodded weakly before wheezing out, "that's…nice I guess… thank you Peter…".

A comfortable silence settled between them as Rocket soon dozed off again and the leader of the Guardians kept up his routine - changing the cloth on his comrade's forehead, checking his temperature, a little dancing on his seat to make sure his back wouldn't kill him tomorrow… all in all it was rather boring so he decided to skip a few minutes out for a well deserved break with a warm shower and a fresh shot of coffein for himself. Trying his best to be as quiet as possible he lifted himself from his chair and sneaked out of the room without further incidents. Sighing relieved as the door behind him slipped closed he made his way to the bathroom humming the tune of "Another one bites the dust" under his breath even through the irony of the whole situation. Just as he had planned the warm water did wonders to his sore shoulders and back and only half an hour later he returned with a fresh mug of coffee to proceed his former task.

He knew karma came around to bite him in the ass as he heard the low whimpers from outside the door. Some very colourful curses tumbled of his lips - he shouldn't have left in the first place! The door couldn't open fast enough as he entered the room and found the squirming raccoon tangled in the sheets of his bed. His whole bodies was spasming, thick drop of sweat dripping from his forehead, while all his limbs where kicking like fighting off an invisible enemy.  
>"No…please…Peter…"<p>

The mention of his own name snapped him out of his frozen state and he hastily crossed the distance between him and the bed. "Rocket wake up, it's all fine ok?" He didn't dare to actually take a hold of the other and scare him even more, "no one's trying to hurt you here! You're safe…" he gently petted the other head, stroking a little around the ears as Rocket finally seized his struggeling. He opened his eyes - but they were dazed and unfocused, seeing but not seeing at the same time. A soft whine left the others throat. "Peter please… don't let them hurt me".

For a few moments the brunette forgot how to breath, his heart aching as he was taking in the vunerable sight of his otherwise ass kicking, loud mouthed friend. He briefly shook his head at his request. "No Rocket…" he couldn't care less if the raccoon was going to hunt him down for this but he took of his coat, draped it curtly over his seat and took the space besides his patient. Pulling him into a gentle hug, he mumbled against the warm fur on his back, "no one is going to hurt you anymore… I promise…". If he noticed the clawed paws digging into his shirt and the soft sniffels rising from where Rockets head lay against his chest he said nothing. He just continued to craddle the smaller one, hoping he was strong enough to protect all of his friends - no his family - so they'd never have to suffer again.

Morning came quickly and it seemed that the medicine was effective: Rocket still hurt like all over but the head ache was tolerable now and his fever was going down to a non risky level. He grumbled loudly as he rose from beyond his covers, stretching his stiff limbs and taking in the rays of sunlight that fell into his room. He didn't remember much of the day before after the midday had passed… but he had the lingering feeling of someone staying with him. Someone making him feel… safe.

Before he had the chance to sneak out of his bed the door to his room opened with a soft swooshing sound and Peter came in, carrying a tray with what looked like breakfast. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Look who's coming around for a visit!".  
>Rockets heart made a small leap of joy as he saw Groot safely resting in Quills arm stretching his small wooden arms towards him. The mechanic placed his breakfast on his nightstand as he was forced to take another shot of the foul tasting medicine before he placed Groot on his blanket who broke into a wigglelike dance to cheer up his sick friend.<p>

"Well I'm outta here, don't want to ruin your playfriend time but remember: he can't stay too long as we don't know if you're deadly viruses of doom can infect our little tree here!" Rocket growled at the hand ruffling his head but otherwise kept quite as the self proclaimed legendary outlaw took his leave. Nearly out of the door something caught his eye, "woah looks like I forgot about this one!" the brunette grabbed his coat still lying on the abondened chair, "Must have put it there last night… I knew somehow I didn't feel complete today!". He made a little show of putting on his favourite article and petted it with a relieved sigh, "Better - much better!".

Completely unaware of his friends reaction the fever plagued raccon tensed a little. Quill forgot his coat last night - yeah he had been there in the afternoon… but that'd mean… he could feel the blood rushing to his face as he could remember some more bits of last night… damn this terran for his stupid soothing voice and his bloody warm hugs and…and…

He didn't look up as he called after him. "Hey Quill!". Said damnable terran poked his head into the room with a curios expression. "Thanks you… I guess… for everything…" Rocket really wasn't the best one in showing his gratitude - but hey he tried! "But if you tell anyone about this-".  
>"Yeah yeah a painful death and much worse awaits me, I already know dat one!" the shit eating grin on Peter's feature wasn't shaken in the least by the obvious threat, "but you're welcome Rocky!".<p>

The leader of this strange group of dysfunctional aliens took his leave and couldn't fight the smile sticking to his face the whole day… and maybe the following one. But if one of the others was asking what made up his good mood he'd simply wave it off. All was good the way it was. 

_**~~*Bonus feels :P beware of spoilers!*~~**_

Quill remembered this day clearly as he faced his oncoming death besides Nova. Yes they would die… just like Drax had... but they'd take Thanos with them, finally freeing the galaxy of his always prominent threat. For a short moment he closed his eyes composing himself - in the end he couldn't keep his promise. He would hurt them again, maybe not their bodies but he knew the loss would weight heavy on them. But then all the tragedies came to his mind that Thanos brought among them - all the death, the grief and the destruction… and he knew it was worth it. He knew it was worth it when this would protect his family from the mad titan forever. As his eyes opened again a serious determination was visible in his non wavering gaze but a playful smile grazed his lips.

"Well Nova…let's take this fucker down."

**- the End |D**


End file.
